Malfoys and Santa Claus don't mix well
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: Draco hated that he had to accompany Harry and Teddy to the mall to visit Santa Claus. No point in visiting a fake one in his opinion. Wait, what does that idiot think he's doing with pulling Harry on his lap? Mentioned Mpreg; Drarry, fluff, oneshot for Christmas, a bit of foul language courtesy of an angryDraco


**Author's note: What goes well with Christmas? A fluffy oneshot of our two favourite boys! :D First fluffy oneshot in half a year I think LOL Taking a break from the angsty oneshots ^^;  
Warnings: MPreg briefly mentioned, fluff, slash (Drarry), a bit of foul language, a bit of violence, hm, I think that's it  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling owns everything  
Information: the uncensored version can be found on adultfanfiction under the name Sasunarufan13 for the ones who are interested  
Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/insert other holiday! I hope you'll like this oneshot!**

* * *

**Malfoys and Santa Claus don't mix well**

"Can't Granger take the brat to the mall?" Draco asked with a scowl while he watched his lover of two years moving through the kitchen preparing breakfast. Something a house elf was supposed to do, but Harry refused to employ them. He didn't know whether it was because of one of Harry's obscure reasons or because Granger was repulsed by the thought of a working house elf.

_Stupid woman – why does she think those house elves exist for?_, he thought annoyed.

Harry turned around to face him and rolled his eyes. "First of, don't call him a brat. His name is Teddy." He directed three plates, filled with eggs, crispy bacon and warm toast to their respective places on the table. "Secondly, she can't because she has a check-up for the baby, remember?"

"She should have thought of that before she filled his mind with that weird story of a fat guy breaking into houses to leave presents for ungrateful children." Draco huffed. "There's no way an obese guy can pull that off, except for when he's a wizard. And if he's indeed a wizard, he should just deliver the packages by owl or Floo."

"Come on, Draco. It's just a story every child gets to hear in the Muggle world. It won't kill you to go along with it for today."

"I beg to differ." The blond man muttered petulantly.

Harry continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted, "Besides, think of it as returning the favour. Hermione covered for us the day we visited the Healer. The least we can do now, is taking Teddy to see Santa Claus instead of leaving it up to her. Also I'm still his godfather, and that's one of my duties." His lips twitched in amusement.

Draco pursed his lips and looked away, poking one of his sunny side up eggs with his fork. When put that way, he supposed it was better to return the favour like that, instead of having Granger coming up with something.

Begrudged, he had to admit that the young woman had covered up for them a lot, even towards her own husband. Not that they had asked for her help, but it had been handy.

He looked up again when a warm hand touched his wrist. A wry smile was directed at him.

"Let's make a deal. If you can behave like a responsible and nice adult today, I let you tell the Weasleys our news during the Christmas dinner." Harry proposed and his other hand briefly dipped down to caress his stomach.

Draco perked up and a smirk appeared on his face. "You mean I can rub it in the ugly she weasel's face that you're completely mine now and that I could give you more in two years than she in four years?"

Harry sighed exasperatedly. "I guess so, but be civil about it. They'll already be in shock after hearing our news – I don't want to end Christmas with trying to keep Ron from killing you."

"I'll insult her in such a matter that they won't realize they were insulted until we're already away on our honeymoon." Draco replied satisfied and took a sip of his hot tea.

"Our honeymoon is over four months." Harry frowned, sounding confused.

"Exactly." The blond replied with a smug smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes exasperatedly and sighed. Draco would never completely lose his vindictive streak towards the Weasley family.

Two hours later, the two adults made their way to the nearby shopping mall, young Teddy Lupin skipping in front of them. Teddy disliked Apparation and Harry's new condition didn't allow for that particular kind of travelling so Draco had resigned himself to walking.

"When we tell the news, you're going to wear that ocean blue shirt you bought two months ago." Draco mentioned casually.

Harry glanced sideways at him." Oh? Why specifically that one?" His hand was grabbed and held tightly in a cool palm.

"Because that one is form fitting." He got as reply.

He really should have expected something like that.

"Draco." He muttered disapprovingly.

He received an innocent look as answer and he just sighed. "Teddy, come here." He called out when they reached the busy streets and the seven year old whined a bit before obligingly grabbing Harry's free hand so that he wouldn't get lost.

Because Christmas was near, the streets and shops were filled with people doing their Christmas shopping. Toy shops were especially busy, filled to the brim with parents following their children throughout the store, taking note of the different toys grabbed by their offspring. The brightly colours of the toy stores were reflected on the wet tiles in front of the shops.

Couples exited jewellery stores excitedly, the women chattering nonstop while their partners smiled indulgently. Supermarkets were busy as well, people wanting to do most of the food shopping now.

The air was filled with excitement and people hurried past each other, the cold driving people to either shops, pubs or their car so they could drive back to a warm home.

The sky was grey and it looked like it would start to snow soon, which would make children happy and adults groan in dismay.

Shivers racking their bodies, the three wizards hurried to the end of the street where they took a turn to the left. Ten feet further they quickly entered the shopping mall where the air was buzzing with chatter and laughter.

Draco held back his sneer when they approached the mass of excited Muggles. He still didn't like being around Muggles – they were too abnormal in their way of living – but he pictured the outraged reactions of the Weasel and the Weaselette that would surely occur after their news was revealed and he found he could tolerate the annoying presence of the Muggles a bit easier.

"Come on, uncle Harry, uncle Draco!" Teddy whined impatiently and he pulled on Harry's hand. "I want to see Santa Claus!"

Harry chuckled amused. "Yes, yes, we'll go see him."

After making certain the Disillusionment Charm was still in place on Teddy (it wouldn't do if the Muggles saw Teddy changing the colour of his hair for example), they made their way to the second floor of the large complex where Santa Clause was treating the kids to presents. Two guys and a girl, dressed like elves in green suits with bells tied to their small hat and light shoes, were handing out the brightly coloured presents.

They made their way to the end of the line, where other families were patiently – some impatiently – waiting for their turn.

Harry saw some of the parents throwing him a foul glare when they noticed he was holding hands with another man. He threw them a glare back and it was only because they didn't want to disappoint their children by pulling them away that they kept silent and just ignored their presence.

"You know, Granger is quite the hypocrite." Draco murmured in his ear, startling him.

"Why?"

Discreetly the blond gestured towards Santa Claus and his elves. "Complains to everyone that the use of house elves in the household should be forbidden, yet tells the brat stories about a fat guy getting help of elves." His lip curled up in disdain.

Harry snorted and a small smile danced around his lips. "The elves in the Santa Claus story are not real so that's probably why she doesn't protest about them, I think." He answered softly.

"Obviously these elves don't exist – the elves in our world would never subject themselves to be slaves of such a lazy guy." Draco muttered darkly.

Harry let out of a huff of amusement, but didn't answer.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, it was finally their turn. They were the last ones because it was lunch time.

They stepped on the red raised platform and raised their eyebrows when one of the elves came forwards with his hands up.

"I'm sorry, but Santa Claus is going on a lunch break now." He announced bored. "Please come back over an hour."

"What? Can't we please go quickly? We're the last ones." Harry asked, hiding his annoyance.

Teddy was already starting to look dejected. He had been looking forward to visit Santa Claus and he knew his uncle Draco wasn't patient enough to wait for another hour.

"No, I'm sorry, but …" The guy was interrupted by Santa Claus who looked around Harry's age underneath the costume.

Twinkling grey blue eyes regarded them lightly.

"Let them through; a few more minutes won't hurt." The man chuckled and ignored the frown on the elf's face.

Draco regarded the disguised man warily, but Harry smiled relieved and softly pushed Teddy towards the cushioned throne.

"Thank you." He said smiling and shyly Teddy crawled on Santa's lap, not daring to believe he was really talking to Santa Claus.

"And my dear boy, what do you want for Christmas?" Santa Claus asked friendly.

"A race car." Teddy answered promptly which amused Draco a bit.

Santa Claus chuckled, used to hearing that particular request. "I think I have a race car for you." He winked and one of the elves, the girl this time, riffled through a bag and produced a square package, wrapped in silver sparkling paper with a blue bow on top of it.

Teddy squealed in delight and hugged the present to his chest.

"Teddy, say 'thank you' to Santa Claus." Harry gently reminded the boy of his manners and Teddy gave Santa Claus a hug.

"Thank you!" He chirped before clambering off the lap and skipping to Draco. "Look, uncle Draco, what I got from Santa!" He immediately pushed the present in Draco's arms, who quickly grabbed it to avoid having it crashing on the floor.

"That's a fun present. Going to add that to your collection?"

Harry smiled. "Thank you again. We really appreciate it." He told Santa Claus.

"Don't worry about it." Santa Claus replied dismissively and then suddenly, as quick as a snake, he reached forwards and pulled Harry on his lap, the latter landing with a surprised 'oomph'.

"What are you doing?" He asked shocked and a bit dizzy from the sudden movement.

"Good men deserve a present as well." Santa Claus suddenly smirked and the next moment Harry's vision was filled with nothing but white and red while his mouth was covered by the other one; the fake beard scratching his skin. A glove covered hand tried to sneak underneath his woollen jacket and alarmed, he began to struggle, biting down harshly on the tongue that tried to delve into his mouth while simultaneously driving his fist in the man's chest.

The man gasped for air and lurched back, giving Harry the chance to jump away.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He snapped pissed off and tried to rub the foul taste of the man's lips away.

"You didn't have to be so violent because of a simple kiss." The man protested wheezing.

Before Harry could deliver a retort, a blond blur passed by him and a fist landed in Santa's face, making him cry out in pain.

"Touch him again and I will rip off your balls and shove them through your goddamn throat, bastard!" Draco seethed and grabbed a dumbfounded Harry and a shocked Teddy by their hands to drag them away, ignoring the shocked cries of the elves.

They were almost home, when Draco finally broke the tense silence. "Next time Granger has such a marvelous idea, I'll make sure she regrets it." He swore.

"Is uncle Draco mad?" Teddy asked in a small voice.

"Only at Santa Claus, sweetie." Harry reassured him, still shocked at what had transpired in the mall.

Well, he would be avoiding that place until the holiday season was over.

"You can go upstairs to your room, Teddy." Draco softened his tone as to not frighten the boy when they had entered the hallway of their house.

Teddy nodded wide eyed and hurried to his room. He still didn't completely understand what had happened, but he knew Santa Claus had been bad when he had kissed his godfather. Uncle Draco was never happy with strangers touching his godfather because he loved him – well that was what his uncle had told him.

His reaction was thus understandable, the boy assumed while unwrapping his present.

* * *

Harry had followed Draco upstairs, albeit a bit wary. A pissed off and possessive Draco was never fun to deal with.

He had barely closed the door behind him and casted a Silence spell when another body was pressed up against his, pushing him against the wall.

"I can't believe that asshole thought he had the right to touch you." Draco hissed and his eyes flared up. "You're mine and mine alone! Fuck, you're filled with my child, not with that of someone else!"

"Of course I'm yours." Harry answered soothingly and clasped his arms around Draco's waist. "I don't want anyone else but you."

"Damn right you don't!" Draco snarled before fully pouncing on his lover.

Later, when they were resting, Harry mused that Malfoys and Santa Clause didn't mix well and probably should be kept apart, to lessen the chance of future bloodshed.

* * *

_Christmas day_

"We would like to announce some great news." A smirk adorned his face and he was already picturing gleefully how outraged the two Weasleys would be.

"Oh?" The Weasley matriarch blinked surprised and smiled bemused. "Please tell us."

"Harry is pregnant. We're having a child."

Silence. Then …

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Two voices screeched in sync, which was followed by "Ronald and Ginevra Weasley! I won't tolerate such rude language at this table! You're still not old enough to escape the Mouth wash spell!" and "Ronald, for the love of Merlin, act your age! You should be used to Draco by now! It's wonderful they are having a child together."

A high innocent voice asked, "Does this mean I get a brother to play with?"

While the whole room was in an uproar of the surprising news, Draco sat back down, waiting patiently for the moment he could thoroughly insult the dunderhead and the stupid wench without them realizing it for another few months.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" His lover asked in an accusing tone of voice and he turned to look at him with a smile.

"Not as much as I enjoy having you with me. Merry Christmas." He whispered and had the pleasure of seeing Harry's cheeks turn a lovable bright red in embarrassment.

A Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

**AN2: I hope you liked the oneshot :) Consider it my gift to you LOL Please leave a review behind with your thoughts!  
See you all (hopefully) in my future fics! Have a nice day!**

**Love and cuddles**

**Melissa**


End file.
